Airwalker Dante's Journal
EMPEROR DANTE My name is Dante and I live in Kural. I am a Southern Raider. The Emperor sent soldiers to every city in search of the next Airwalker, and groups like the Southern Raiders, Eastern Enforcement, and small rebel groups all over Rybak are fighting back. It was announced a year ago that our Emperor killed Airwalker Méphistò a year ago. he claims the Airwalker is a threat to the regime. Today I go to Django's Headquarters to get my uniform, for I am a Southern Raider. The Southern Raiders is a military group in the south that was founded by Airwalker Django generations ago. That is why the Raiders are supporters of the Airwalker. It was founded by one. It's been 16 years since Méphistò's death, so the identity of the new Airwalker will be clear soon. The Emperor knows that. He has halted his attacks and is waiting for the Fibonacci to announce it. We are traveling to Fibonacci to see how the men there are doing. Once they find out who the Airwalker is, we are being sent to Albatross to ensure that the Emperor doesn't leave or give any orders. '' ''I'm in the holy city of Cinnabar. Airwalker Benedict really did make it look beautiful. I heard that when Koloktos destroyed it, it was like a scar. Benedict knew what he was doing. '' ''Speaking of Benedict, I am being sent back to Kural to celebrate the official annexation of Kural to Sergio's nation. We will be raising the flag. How exciting. We have to get the dimensions of the flag at Sergio. I go to Sergio frequently, so it's nothing special. Sergio has given us permission to change the colors of the flag in honor of Django. It's the same symbol, but the backdrop will be black and the crest will be gold. Wow that was hard... Okay, back to the matter at hand. I made it. One of the oldest high rises in Rybak. The Fibonacci Temple of Worship. They say it was built for extremists to worship Koloktos far from the city. The men are on the top floor contacting Koloktos to get insight. They're telling us that all they got from Koloktos is that the Airwalker is from Manifesto! The only cities in Manifesto are Sergio and Kural. Maybe it's somebody I know? Anyways, they want us to go to Albatross and begin guarding the emperor. We're hiding behind the capital building, and we have men inside guarding the throne. We have to make sure the Fibonacci get to Manifesto safely. We're taking a break in the Pub, waiting for orders. We heard the Fibonacci made it to Kural but didn't find the man. They should be searching Sergio by now. Now they're saying he's not in Sergio either... There's only one explanation. He must be in the Southern Raiders that are stationed here with me. The men need to enter the city they are banned in. The army is going to retreat to lake Royal to be checked. Wow, I don't know where to start.. Well, we got to the lake, and we lined up and were checked. When the men came to me, they started going crazy! It's me! I wanted to make sure and I met all the hints. The men want to send me to Amòn right away to register as Dante of Kural. This is very exciting. I have a very specific goal, and now that I am Airwalker, I may be able to achieve it. I want to murder the Emperor to save the future from being corrupted. I have registered and everything. My plan now is to try and form a coup in the Capital Building. Shouldn't be too hard. he already wants to kill me, so we'll just duel. I'm at the capital building. I'm just going to walk in and test my luck. Wow. It worked. I literally walked into the throne room, and told him I was the Airwalker. Then I shot him. He isn't death, according to my men. We're sending him to the Obsidian Spire down south to be guarded while I fix up the mistakes he made. I'll write back in here when Albatross and Rybak are what I want them to be. I built onto the Church of Koloktos So far, Albatross is coming out great. Soon I will travel all over the world to help make everything look nicer. I can't believe I was a soldier not too long ago. Now I am the Emperor of Rybak! Wow. The first Airwalker to be an Emperor at the same time. I want to make a cemetery for all the people of Albatross and Rybak to bury their relatives somewhere. I am now the first person to have broken the wall since the creation of Sunset Avenue. Everyone in the city came today to bring their old coffins of their ancestors that were buried throughout the empire! Finally, a place for all of them! Today I watched a series of clips called the History of Albatross. It pains me to see that the oldest footage of Albatross we have is the start of the New Regime, when Koloktos destroyed Cinnabar and the hero had to reawaken the lord. He of course failed. My idea here is that we start a new tradition where we take pictures again! I am dying slowly, so hopefully the next Airwalker will aid me in that dream. I suppose I won't live to see Méphistò's Blackout. I hope it doesn't happen. Tonight I am going to be dead. I knew this day would come... I consider myself to be a very successful Airwalker. I did the job of one. I was also a good emperor, one who ended a possible totalitarian regime. I hope the next Airwalker will be a legend. ''-Emperor Dante, -Airwalker Dante.''